How To: Create a Character Page
This page will show you how to create a correctly formated character page by using the source mode. For farther help look at the recommended links at the bottom of the page. Stages Of Building A Character Page A character page will be build in 9 stages, all displayed here: Image The image of the character should come here, before anything else. When adding an image, change the word "thumb" to the word "right". for farthere information about how to add an image look at Add A Photo. Character's Title Every character has a title, like: "The Rugged Woodsman" for Rafael or "The Lovely Maiden" for Yvette. Press Enter. Write this title in bold letters by putting three apostrophes at the beginning and the end of the title. Yvette's title should like like that: The Lovely Maiden. Press Enter again. Intro Press Enter. Write a short introduction about the character here. If you don't know what to write, leave this place blank for other users to fill. Press Enter again. A Quote Every character has a quote. Press Enter and write this: Quote: "the quote". Press Enter again. Background Press Enter and write Background and press Enter again. Here is the place to write the character's background. If you don't know the character's background, leave this place blank for other users to fill. Press Enter again. Video Press Enter and write Official Presentation Video and press Enter again. Write the following paragraph: You can watch Zynga's official presentation video for Sonja here: video link If there is no video for the character skip this whole step! Press Enter again. House Press Enter and write ''character's name'''s House and press Enter again. Put here the image of the house and make it go to the left. Press Enter again. Write this: You can collect from 'character's name's house every ''number'' hours. You will receive a bonus, if the house is located on a Courtyard. Press Enter again. Personality Traits Press Enter and write ''' Personality , press Enter again and write Likes and press Enter again. Fill in everything you know the character likes. put a * before every line. Press Enter and write Dislikes .Fill in everything you know the character disilikes. put a * before every line. Press Enter again. Category At the right of the editor there is an option called Categories, in the bigger box write: Category: Characters. Press Enter and write:[[Category:character's name]]. Gallery If you have images that are relavent to the quest and you haven't used in the page, or if you find any in the wiki, you can add theme to a gallery. To see how to do so go here: How To: Add a Gallery. Pages Of Good Example The following pages are built exactly as writen here, you can use them to see how a beastie page should look like. You can also look at a page's source by pressing "Edit" while being in the page. *Sonja Besides from the list above there are also many other pages in the wiki that are following the rules listed here.